Self-service pick up, storage and drop off systems for dry cleaning and laundry operations, suitable for use in public locations such as shopping centres, malls and the like are well known in the art. Attention is directed, for example, to an apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,305 issued Jan. 5, 1988 to John D. Edwards. In this device, dry-cleaned garments are stored on hangers on two parallel rails in specifically assigned positions coded to each customer. In response to an authorized request from the customer a carriage is driven along the rails to the customer's specific location where it there lifts an individual loop fixture with the selected garment off the storage rack and delivers it to a customer pick up station where it can be retrieved by the customer. The carriage also includes a controlled device whereby the selected garment is rotated through 90.degree. from its storage position to a conveying and reception position so that it is delivered edgewise to the customer through a very narrow pick up door, thereby reducing the risk of theft of other customers garments. Systems of this type are useful not only for retail dry cleaning and laundry operations, but also for uniform or customer issue and control in such institutions as hospitals, hotels, airlines, factories, film and television studios, theatres for the dramatic arts and the like.
While it is known that retail dry cleaning and laundry operations can increase their markets substantially by having a plurality of convenient pick up and drop off locations, staffed about 10 hours a day, wage and floor space expenses frequently make such operations either marginal or, at worst, unprofitable. Attempts by dry cleaners to provide automated pick up and drop off points, similar in concept to Automated Bank Teller Machines have so far been largely unsuccessful due to the high cost of specialized automation, and customer resistance to the generally unreliable operation of the complex mechanical devices produced to date.
There is a need, therefore, for a practical self service automated pick up and drop off machine which incorporates at least the following features:
(a) a means to identify existing and potential customers such as an electronic card reader or keypad; PA1 (b) a means to communicate to the customer various choices and information such as a visual display; PA1 (c) a means acceptable to customers to make selections and communicate to the system such as a keyboard with two or more buttons, or a touch sensitive screen; PA1 (d) a means to store and physically locate and safely transport the correct package of garments to the customer while securing the machine and its remaining contents from unauthorized or malicious actions; PA1 (e) a means to receive and store garments customers wish to deliver to the machine; PA1 (f) a means to allow the caretaker of the machine to place and identify garments or packages for issue to customers, and to retrieve packages or garments left by customers; PA1 (g) a means to receive, store, validate, calculate, and report information, and in addition to create and interpret signals, and coordinate and control devices such as motors and solenoids.